Worlds
by TFStriker
Summary: In a world where the Teen Titans have been replaced by the Generation Titans and the Cullens family takes on now family members, follow the story of Striker ans Rae, also know as Bella, and find out what true friendship means.


**Prologue: Meeting**

The city is dark and quiet. The night sky is clear and the moon is full. The night is young and beautiful but no one wanders the streets. The rumours of monsters roaming the streets at night have driven the people into their homes. So the city is silent, but she doesn't care. She likes the silence, the emptiness. It means she can move about without anyone noticing her. She stands tall and beautiful atop a small store, closed by the owner, as he dare not work at night. The bright moonlight almost causes her pale skin to glow. Her clothing is nothing fancy and is almost as dark as the night sky. A calm wind blows through her dark hair as she listens to the silence.

Suddenly her eyes widen. She senses something. A sixth sense within her is telling her someone is near, someone dangerous. There is no sound but she can tell they are near. She doesn't know where but she knows she must move. She leaps from the building only to land safely onto the concert below. She races down the streets, faster then the untrained eye can see. She weaves through the twisting streets with ease but she can still feel that someone close by. She slips into the back allies where no one will see her. She continuous the race down the confined allies, hidden from view. But someone has seen her. A dark figure leaps into the air and plummets towards her. She is quick and stops as the figure crashes to the ground engulfing themselves in dust in front of her. The dust settles and the figure becomes clear. He stands up straight to look intimidating. He wears a long brown overcoat and a matching Stetson hat. He has white shoulder length hair and a black eye patch. He has no right arm, instead there is a red mechanical arm full of tools used for hunting, capturing and killing. He is the perfect image of a hunter.

"I've finally found you," says the hunter, his voice full of evil. "So any last words?"

She says nothing and prepares for the confrontation.

"The silent type I see," sniggers the hunter. "Fine makes it easier for me to kill you."

The hunter raises his arm as a crimson red whip of energy emerges from it. The hunter strikes out with his whip at her but she is quick to dodge it. The whip hits the ground and leaves a scorch mark behind. The whip is brought back and then strikes out again only to be dodged again. The hunter strikes out again, again and again showing no signs of tiring. Each time she simply dodges out of the way of his attacks. Then as the hunter strikes out again, he throws a knife from his left arm once she has dodged. But the hunter underestimates her. She is quick to notice the knife and she brings her hands out in front of her. Her hands glow white and a small shield of white energy protects her from the knife. The hunter smirks.

"Well you're a tricky one but it's my job to make sure you monsters aren't around so I don't plan on losing."

She lowers her shield and prepares for the next strike. However the hunter throws another knife at her so she brings her shield back and blocks it. She lowers it again only to see the hunter's whip coming towards her. She has no time to dodge and the whip wraps round her. The whip gives her a shock making her limbs go numb and she falls to the ground. She struggles to break free but the energy is too strong. The hunter smiles darkly and walks up to the struggling girl.

"I've got you now," The hunter says confidently. "There's no use struggling, no vampire has ever broken it."

She bears her fangs at him to scare him away.

"It's no use trying to scare me. I've hunted and killed a number of your kind," A crimson red sword of energy deploys from his mechanical arm. "Now I'm gonna cut you up and burn your pieces. That should end your immortal life."

The hunter steps forward to make the first swing and she continues to struggle.

However someone else has been watching. The hunter hears something from behind him and quickly turns to see a large figure hurtling towards him. The hunter quickly rolls to the side to avoid it as it crashes to the ground. The hunter picks himself up and looks towards the figure. The hunter can hardly believe his eye because standing before him is a large being in golden armour. The armour covers most of his body but the hunter can see that he is not human. The hunter can see from the gapes in his armour that his skin is blue and has only got three fingers and a thumb.

"Who the hell are you?" cries out the hunter.

He looks up into the hunter's eye.

"My name is unimportant," He speaks in deep intimidating voice. "The question is what sort of a man attacks an unarmed girl in an ally way?"

The hunter frowns in anger.

"That is no girl," The hunter growls. "That is a monster and so are you!"

The hunter brings out another whip and strikes out at him. He merely hits it away.

"Now that's not very nice," he says.

The hunter snarls and strikes out again only to be hit away again. The hunter begins to panic and strikes out again and again as sweat runs down his face. The hunter doesn't know what to do, he has never seen anything like this before and his attacks are hit away over and over again. But things get worse for the hunter when one of his attacks is grabbed. He holds on to the whip completely unaffected by it as the hunter begins to truly panic.

"My turn," He says.

He clenches his free hand into a fist and it glows golden yellow. He punches out and a stream of energy shoots from his fist. The hunter takes a hit to the chest and falls onto his back. The whip goes back into the hunters arm as he picks himself up.

"I don't know what you are but I'm not sticking around to find out." And the hunter turns and runs, disappearing into the shadows.

With the hunter gone he turns to the girl no longer struggling but looking at him in amazement. He goes up to her and goes down onto one knee.

"Hold still," He says his voice now kind rather then intimidating.

He points his fist at the energy that imprisons her and it glows again. She closes her eyes, as there is a yellow flash. When she opens her eyes the red energy around her is gone and he is now standing. He stretches his arm and she flinches.

"Let me help you up," he says.

She looks at him for a moment before smiling and taking his hand.

"Thanks," she says, her voice is quiet and sweet.

Back on her feet she brushes the dust off of herself.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replies.

She knows she should leave but something about him is making her stay.

"So why was the guy attacking you?" He asks.

"Oh…um…" She struggles to reply.

After a few moments of silence he says "Your not human are you?

She's shocked and unable to reply.

"You're a vampire aren't you?"

She sighs "Is it that obvious?"

"Well considering that he called you a vampire and that fact you have fangs are a bit of a give away."

She looks down and mutters to herself. "I need to be more careful."

He lifts her head up and they look at each other.

"Hey don't worry," He says. "If you can't tell I'm not exactly human myself."

She sniggers. "No I guess your not."

He stretches his arm out. "How about you keep my secret and I'll keep yours."

She looks at his out stretched arm for a second before smiling. "Ok then," and she shakes his hand. "So what exactly are you?"

"It's a long story," He says looking up at the night sky. "Lets just say I'm from another world and I'm trying to get back home." He looks at her. "Do you have a home at the moment."

She sighs "No not at the moment. I'm not like the rest of my kind."

He tilts his head. "How come?"

"Well while others drink from people, I choose to drink from animals. You could call me a vegetarian vampire. I guess I'm trying to find others that think the same way."

"Well I hope you do."

She smiles.

"I had better go, the suns coming up." and she turns to leave.

"Wait, I never got your name."

She looks back at him and says with a smile. "You can call me Rae."

He seems to smile under his armour. "Nice to have met you Rae. My name's Striker."

"Nice to have met you to Striker," Rae calls back and, using her incredible speed, disappears.

Striker looks down the ally to see the sun rising over the ocean. The suns rays reflect off of his golden armour. He stretches his arm and a golden shield deploys from his arm. He throws it to the ground and it hovers just above the ground like a hover board from a sci-fi movie. He steps onto the board and it rises high into the sky. He learns forward and the board takes him that way and flies off into the distance.

Little did Rae or Striker know that this little meeting was the start of something much more and their destinies would entwine once more.


End file.
